La lune et le miel
by Shiyoka
Summary: Kagomé et Inu Yasha ne se sont pas vu depuis quelques année. Le puit est détruit... Mais qui est cet étrangé qui ressemble étrangement à Inu Yasha.


Kagomé se promenait à Tokyo, elle n'avait pas vu Inu Yasha depuis 5 ans, il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il viendrait la voir, mais dès qu'elle lui avait remit la perle, il l'avait incité à rentrer chez elle et n'était jamais venu. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas décidé de devenir youkai complet malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus traverser. Il y a deux ans, la chapelle et le puits avaient brûlé alors elle avait sûrement aucune chance de le revoir. Elle avait donc déménagé.   
  
Elle avait cru le voir quelquefois mais avait du se rendre à l'évidence, c'était seulement son imagination. Elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'il serait venu la voir si c'était vraiment lui.   
  
Elle faisait des courses. Avec sa mère malade, c'est elle qui devait s'occuper de tout, surtout de son petit frère. Il ne fallait pas compter sur son grand-père.   
  
Kagomé: Bon, où j'ai mit ma liste.   
  
Elle vida ses poches.   
  
Shota: Regarde la bas, le gars ressemble a Inu Yasha.   
  
Kagomé: Ne dis pas de bêtises...   
  
Elle leva la tête et son frère avait raison. Il ressemblait à Inu Yasha sauf qu'il avait les cheveux attaché et noir.   
  
Kagomé: Mais c'est pas lui. Bon la voilà.   
  
Elle relut sa liste et quand elle releva la tête, Shota était rendu près du garçon. Elle devait aller le chercher son cœur battait à tout rompre.   
  
Kagomé: Shota!   
  
Elle regarda le garçon, de près il lui ressemblait encore plus.   
  
Kagomé : Je suis désolé...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Je m'appelle Yoshiwara Tsuyoshi... C'est votre fils...   
  
Kagomé s'étouffa.   
  
Kagomé : J'ai l'air si vielle!   
  
Tsuyoshi: Non désolé...   
  
Kagomé: C'est mon petit frère.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Il me demandait si je m'appelais Inu Yasha. Pourquoi?   
  
Kagomé: Ça n'as pas d'importance...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Pourtant ça a l'Air de le déranger quand je prononce son nom.   
  
Kagomé : Vous lui ressembler...   
  
Tsuyoshi: C'est votre petit ami?   
  
Kagomé: Non... un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis 5 ans. Il me manque... beaucoup...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Bon, je vous laisse à vos courses...   
  
Kagomé: Oui...   
  
Elle pris la main de Shota et s'éloigna.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Un dîner, ça vous dirais? ... si une fille aussi belle que vous n'est pas déjà prise...   
  
Kagomé: D'accord...   
  
Le fait qu'il ressemble autant à Inu Yasha ne la laissait pas insensible. Elle déchira un bout de sa liste et écrit son numéro de téléphone dessus.   
  
Elle fit ses courses et le soir, Tsuyoshi lui téléphona et il l'invita à manger un morceau.   
  
*****   
  
Tsuyoshi: Alors, ma personnalité est semblable à celle de ce Inu Yasha aussi?   
  
Kagomé: Euh... Non du tout... il était violent, capricieux, coléreux mais dans le fond, il avait un grand coeur, c'est pour ça que je l'aimais...   
  
Elle rougit.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Alors tu l'aimais...   
  
Kagomé: Oui, mais c'est une vielle histoire   
  
Tsuyoshi: Tu ne l'aime plus aujourd'hui?   
  
Kagomé: Pour être franche avec toi, oui un peu, mais ça ne peux pas marcher.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Je vais jouer les marieurs, tu va voir d'ici un mois et tu sors avec lui.   
  
Kagomé: C'est pas nécessaire, tu sais je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Alors je vais voler ton coeur...   
  
Kagomé: Je dois aller aux toilettes.   
  
Elle se leva, tombant presque et se dirigea vers les toilettes.   
  
Kagomé: Kagomé, calme-toi...   
  
Il ressemblait à Inu et en était le parfait contraire en personnalité... Même sa voix ressemblait à Inu Yasha.   
  
Quand il la raccompagna, il l'embrassa sur la main et sur la joue.   
  
*****   
  
Le lundi quand elle rentra de l'école, elle se rendit directement au musée et entreprit des recherches en essayant de retracer le passé de Tsuyoshi mais elle ne le trouva même pas. Elle trouva ça quand même bizarre. Elle y passa tout son temps jusqu'à la fermeture. Elle fouilla aussi dans les légendes et en trouva quelques-unes sur la perle de Shikon qui parlait d'Inu Yasha mais la plupart arrêtait une fois que la perle avait été reconstituée sauf une qui disait qu'il avait disparut une année après. Elle soupira et rentra chez elle.   
  
Shota: Où étais-tu?   
  
Kagomé : Au musée?   
  
Shota: Avec le sosie d'Inu Yasha?   
  
Kagomé; Non, toute seule.   
  
Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu penser qu'elle pourrait remonter dans un arbre généalogique jusqu'à Inu Yasha. Elle voulait une raison pour leur ressemblance.   
  
*****   
  
Le lendemain, il la rappela.   
  
Tsuyoshi: J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée dimanche, mais je crois t'avoir mit mal à l'aise et j'aimerais me reprendre. Une soirée juste toi et moi et on ne parle pas d'Inu Yasha.   
  
Elle trouvait ça bizarre, c'était comme le rayée de sa vie mais c'est sûrement ce qu'elle devait faire.   
  
Kagomé: Ok...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Tu aimes errer sans vraiment avoir de destination?   
  
Kagomé: Peut-être.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Alors je viens te chercher.   
  
Kagomé: Tout de suite?   
  
Tsuyoshi: Oui...   
  
Kagomé: C'est que...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Occupé?   
  
Kagomé: Devoir, mais c'est pas pour demain, alors je t'attends.   
  
Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard, elle en conclu donc qu'il n'habitait pas trop loin. Elle ne pouvais pas s'empêche de penser à Inu Yasha et à Kikyo, elle était jalouse parce que même dans leur amitié à elle et Inu il y a toujours eut son ombre et ça va faire la même chose avec Tsuyoshi, il va toujours y avoir l'ombre d'Inu Yasha.   
  
Kagomé: Écoute, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on parlerait pas d'Inu Yasha mais tu a dit que tu volerais mon coeur alors tu dois savoir...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Je t'écoute.   
  
Kagomé: Si... je finis par... t'aimer... Ce ne sera pas parce que tu ressembles à Inu Yasha et je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'il est là et qu'il flotte autour de nous et qu'à chaque fois que je te vois tu crois que ce soit lui que je vois.   
  
Tsuyoshi: C'est clair et tu crois que j'ai des chances pour que tu m'aimes un jour?   
  
Kagomé: J'en sais rien, la situation est pas mal différente qu'avec lui et tu es différent...   
  
Plus elle passait de temps avec Tsuyoshi plus Inu Yasha lui manquait.   
  
*****   
  
Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant deux mois, Tsuyoshi continuait ses avances et Kagomé n'y répondaient toujours qu'une fois sur deux. Enfin, il ne sortait pas ensemble. Ils étaient à la porte de Kagomé, il venait de la raccompagner.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Je sais que j'ai dit que je conquerrais ton coeur mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je souffre trop.   
  
Kagomé : Désolé...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Choisis entre moi et Inu Yasha, suis ton premier instinct n'est pas peur de me blessé dis ce que ton coeur te dit.   
  
Kagomé réfléchit quelques secondes.   
  
Tsuyoshi: répond, quel est le nom qui t'es venu en premier?   
  
Kagomé: Inu Yasha.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Ok c'est bien...   
  
Kagomé: Je suis désolé.   
  
Tsuyoshi: Bye, je vais te rappeler, bientôt sûrement.   
  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue, Kagomé sentait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle sentit aussi la présence de la perle.   
  
Kagomé; La perle de Shikon...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Quoi?   
  
Kagomé : Tu es peut être la réincarnation d'Inu Yasha!   
  
Tsuyoshi: Il est mort?   
  
Kagomé: Chut, je réfléchis... Si tu es sa réincarnation, ça expliquerais pour la perle... mais pourquoi je l'ai pas sentie auparavant?   
  
Elle regarda Tsuyoshi, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas au courant et maintenant elle lui devait des explications.   
  
Kagomé: c'est très compliqué à expliquer, tout ça...   
  
Tsuyoshi: C'est pas nécessaire Kagomé...   
  
Kagomé; Il faut que tu saches...   
  
Tsuyoshi: Je connais déjà toute l'histoire   
  
Kagomé: Comment?   
  
Tsuyoshi: J'y étais... J'ai pas voulu te mentir, j'ai changé ma personnalité, je voulais juste...   
  
Kagomé: Inu Yasha ?!?!?   
  
Tsuyoshi: Oui, c'est moi.   
  
Elle le gifla. Elle venait de tout comprendre, Tsuyoshi était Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha était Tsuyoshi. Il lui avait caché la vérité pendant plus de deux mois.   
  
Kagomé: Comment as-tu pu? Pendant deux mois! Tu voulais prouver quoi?   
  
Inu Yasha: Kagomé...   
  
Kagomé: Je te déteste!!!   
  
Elle lui ferma la porte au nez.   
  
ll entra quand même et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, elle était sur son lit.   
  
Inu Yasha: Kagomé, je voulais savoir à quel point tu m'aimais.   
  
Elle le gifla de nouveau.   
  
Kagomé: Deux mois! J'y crois pas! Deux mois! Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es à cette époque?   
  
Inu Yasha: 3 ans et demi...   
  
Kagomé: Trois ans et demi!!! Comment tu as pu me faire ça? Je te déteste!   
  
Inu Yasha: Mais moi je t'aime et je suis désolé... Je voulais m'adapter à ce mode de vie pour commencer avant de te revoir et je voulais vérifier que tu m'aimes assez alors je suis venu et me suis arrangé pour que tu me vois et devenir ami avec toi, puis te faire des avances et te mettre face au choix entre lui et moi. Je ne pensais sérieusement pas que tu m'aimais autant parce que j'ai été tellement méchant avec toi...   
  
Il s'agenouilla au pied de son lit.   
  
Inu Yasha: Je t'aime Kagomé...   
  
Shota passa et vit la scène...   
  
Shota: MAMAN! Le gars qui ressemble à Inu Yasha demande Kagomé en mariage!   
  
Kagomé: SHOTA, C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI!   
  
Elle se leva pour aller l'Arrêter mais Inu Yasha l'arrêta. Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit, Inu Yasha devant elle, un bras de chaque coté.   
  
Inu Yasha: C'est pas une si mauvaise idée... Kagomé, épouse-moi.   
  
Kagomé: Je vais te tuer...   
  
Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Inu Yasha et commença à pleurer.   
  
Inu Yasha : Pleure pas, je suis vraiment désolé...   
  
Kagomé: T'es qu'un idiot...   
  
Inu Yasha: Oui, mais un idiot amoureux!   
  
Kagomé: Je ne peux pas te pardonner de m'avoir menti si longtemps, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'être venu avant.   
  
Inu Yasha: Aujourd'hui je le sais.   
  
Il mis sa main sur sa joue et leva sa tête.   
  
Inu Yasha : Je suis désolé   
  
Kagomé se leva.   
  
Inu Yasha: Kagomé, est-ce que tu veux de moi?   
  
Kagomé: Inu Yasha, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je te choisissais.   
  
Il l'embrassa. 


End file.
